THe Undone
by airgirl555
Summary: In your near future and my long forgotten past, American leadership will fall into the wrong hands, this is the story, of how bad, how holocaustic, how unlivable my life once was, the war of my world and another’s. For America, is the Fire Nation. Rated T
1. prologue

The Undone

In your near future and my long forgotten past, American leadership will fall into the wrong hands, this is the story, of how bad, how holocaustic, how unlivable my life once was, the war of my world and another's. For America, is the Fire Nation.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Prologue

My Aunt Lena is the smartest person I know, she knows everything about everything, but what I don't understand is why she still holds her tong on a man's presence, even when they're completely wrong. I am not a person to sit still and watch as the world passes around me, neither is my mother, but as fate would have it, she is far more powerful then I am, or anyone for that matter.

My mother is Lady America. I was Little Lady America, but you'll have to wait till I get to that part of the story, now wont you? Now, I can understand that to you, Little Lady America, and Lady America, sounds like my mother and I were in some dumb beauty pageant, but we weren't. In 2056, President Smith passed a law, how he got it passed state is beyond me, but the law was Monarchy, full fledged Monarchy, that he and his offspring would '_rule_' America. Now, one-hundred years later, I am the only living hair to the throne. And when I rule, things will be different, much different; my mother is the most prejudice person I know, and having a person like that as Lady of your county is not a good idea. We have labor camps for Buddhists, Canadian's, and Deater's. Mother and her "follower's" like to call them the BCD's. But, can you keep a secret? For the past three months, I've been sneaking out to the labor camps and listening to the Buddhist teaching's, and I can't understand why mother would want to torture them. The Canadian's, yeah, they tried to kill us off, they had a point, but I can understand why she'd throw them into a life of pain and misery, the Deater's, bombed our capital for 600 day's strait, I can see where that would piss her off. But the Buddhist's had no intention's of hurting us, ever, and they blame themselves for there misfortune's, it make's me want to cry.

The only person I've ever told, besides you of cores, is my Aunt. She's the greatest; I could never tell her that though. She's nothing like my mother. Its kind of funny, how two sisters can be so different, yet so connected.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: There was some question as to whether this was my own work, and so everyone is clear, this is my own. I came up with the plot and everything, I am airgirl555, aka Natasha, I wrote this, I've posted it on different places, that does not mean its not my own. Don't accuse me of something I didn't do, EVER, it really tends to piss me off. THIS IS MY OWN WORK!

**Chapter One.**

I closed the steel metal gate behind me, it bangled together with a loud clang. I looked around, making sure that no one was around, and stripped out of my normal royal attire. Leaving me in a Buddhist body suit I had found a few months prier. My heart beat so fast that I was afraid that it might explode. I saw a light ray hit the dark ground and I quickly bunched up my dress and key's franticly trying to make them look like old rags.

"What's going on over there?" a young guard asked shining the light in my face.

'Keep cool,' I thought to my self, 'he thinks you're Buddhist.'

"Just getting a drink of water!" I called back, gesturing to a near by hose.

"Just getting a drink of water WHAT?" he asked.

"Just getting a drink of water, SIR!" I called back to him sternly.

"That's what I thought." He said and walked away, muttering angry words under his breath.

I sighed, relieved. I couldn't do this much longer, I was getting tiered if hiding. I stood strait and started to run to the camp fire, where the lessons where taught late in the night.

"Right at the gas-houses left at the kitchens. Ah, here we are…" I came into the bight light of the fire and saw the others sitting around Rachie and the fire. Rachie smiled at me and patted the ruff ground next to him and I sat down willingly. Rachie was 114 years old; he knew what it was like before the craze of war and Monarchy. We took every word he said to us with utmost seriousness, even if it was something like his last lesson: _"Never eat paper, it tastes nasty and it will give your tongue cuts." _Okay maybe not, but you understand what I mean.

Rachie shuffled and leaned over to me, saying "It is good to see you here, Lady America."

I smiled. "Rachie, I'm not Lady America, that's my mother's title."

"Ah," Said Rachie smiling, with a glint in is eye, you know, one of those, 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' kind of looks. And continued "But you are a far better leader, in my opinion."

I smiled again, "Thanks."

"Are we going to start this lesson or what?" a boy in the back voiced.

"Yeah, I gotta clear out the gas house tomorrow," said a lower voice.

"Okay, okay," said Rachie. "Today's lesson is a one you should all know, if you don't know it already."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The Lesson of Yin and Yang." Rachie answered and began his story. "In life, bad things happen, and good things happen, this is how life balances itself out, to make and eternal circle of…"

My attention was cut as a guard made his rounds very near to our huddle. My heart rate speed up as I recognized his features, it was Ted, one of my mother's most loyal followers, I bent over, trying to hide, he looked around the circle, one by one looking us up and down carefully. When he got to me, he stopped. I huddled down, trying to hide from view further. He screamed out in surprise as he recognized my features, Rachie paused and looked to Ted, looking offended that he would interrupt him so rudely. Ted grasped my colure and pulled me harshly to my feat.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at me. "You are disrespecting your entire country, you mother, me! What are you doing?"

I stuttered and stammered in complete and utter fear, I had been caught, and its outcome would in now way be good, the last none BCD to enter the camps (besides the guard's and any legal personnel) had been beheaded. Ted forced me out of the huddle and started to push me forth. I glanced to Rachie who looked as if he was having a fight with his a emotions, he looked like he wanted to cry and punch someone all at the same time, thankfully he did neither. Ted pushed on my back making me walk away from the camp and out towered the Capital House.

While still in my body Suit, I was pushed passed the courts and the followers, fear seamed to be the only emotion I could feel, until finally we reached the grand doors to the Oval Office.


End file.
